


Полнолуние

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011), Thorne
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если параллельные реальности все-таки пересекаются?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Последний раз автор писала фантастику в 13 лет)
> 
> Thanks to QDS for inspiring me with her fiction :)

Фил был прагматиком. Он не верил в сверхъестественное, и готов был высмеять любого, кто утверждал обратное. Работа патологоанатом не сильно способствовала развитию веры в чудеса. Каждый день он сталкивался со всеми разновидностями смерти, и какой бы она не была - это ничего не меняло - человек оставался мертвым. Хотя ему нравилось изучать тела, разгадывать причину смерти, это приносило удовлетворение и спокойствие. Но, по сути, он не видел особого в этом смысла – если только речь не шла о том, что причина смерти могла помочь полиции найти убийцу. Отчего бы человек не умер – ему уже было все равно.  
И уж тем более, Фил не верил в параллельные миры. Нет, он любил фантастику, но исключительно в рамках происходящего на экране действия.  
Поэтому, когда он открыл глаза и увидел совершенно незнакомую обстановку – его первой мыслью было: «Ну я и нажрался вчера».  
Он попытался вспомнить события предыдущего вечера. Как ни странно, голова была ясной, предметы не расплывались перед глазами, Фил отчетливо помнил, как они с Томом отправились в бар, отметить очередное раскрытое дело. Потом они… черт, что же было потом? В памяти словно образовалась черная дыра, поглотившая воспоминая об окончании вчерашней ночи.  
Фил сел на кровати и огляделся.  
Комната была больше похожа на помойку. Ободранные грязные обои, горы мусора на заляпанном чем-то ковре, и мерзкий гнилостный запах. Интерьер тоже не отличался особой роскошью – кровать, полуразвалившийся стул, какая-то абстрактная картина на стене, мутное зеркало…  
\- Твою ж мать. – Пробормотал Фил, моргая несколько раз. Простыни на кровати, были явно не первой свежести, и Филу на ум пришла мысль, что в матраце могут быть и клопы. Он поспешил подняться, и тут же чертыхнулся еще раз, наступив босой ногой на что-то склизкое, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось сгнившим куском рыбы. Кроссовки Фила стояли рядом с кроватью, и он натянул их, спешно зашнуровывая.  
Хендрикс осмотрел комнату еще раз. Ничего даже смутно знакомого. Никаких ассоциаций со вчерашним вечером. Никаких идей о том, как он здесь очутился. Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках мобильного – пусто.  
\- Замечательно, - протянул он. – Просто чудесно.  
Спустя несколько секунд Фил заметил на тумбочке телефонный аппарат и почувствовал проблеск облегчения.  
\- Ну, уже что-то.  
Он подошел к нему, тщательно глядя под ноги, снял трубку и набрал номер Торна. К счастью, память на цифры у него была превосходная.  
\- Номер, который вы набрали не существует, - прозвучал в трубке механический голос.  
Фил приподнял бровь.  
\- Какого…?  
Он набрал его еще раз. Тот же результат. С раздражением бросив трубку на рычаг, Фил подошел к окну и выглянул. Снаружи была такая же помойка, как и внутри. Квартира, судя по всему, находилась в полуподвале, так что не удивительно было, что окна выходили прямо на мусорные баки.  
\- Надеюсь, я хотя бы Лондоне. – пробормотал он, взъерошивая волосы.  
Фил сходил в туалет, превозмогая отвращение от царившего там запаха, быстро умылся ледяной водой. Полотенце, висевшее на крючке было желтоватого оттенка, и Фил решил, что лучше он будет ходить с влажной кожей, чем вытрется этой дрянью.  
Он вернулся к осмотру квартиры, надеясь отыскать хоть что-то, что напомнит ему о том, как он здесь оказался. По большей части вокруг был один мусор, но, порывшись в карманах своей куртки, висевшей на спинке стула, он нашел визитку магического салона. На его лице появилось офигевшее выражение.  
\- Магический салон? Серьезно? Сколько ж мы вчера выпили?  
Недолго думая, Фил набрал номер этого сомнительного заведения с кричащим названием «Полнолуние».  
\- Салон Полнолуние, могу я ответить на ваш вопрос? – Прозвучало в трубке.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - отозвался Фил.  
Девушка на другом конце мелодично рассмеялась.  
\- Надежда – глупое чувство, мистер Хендрикс. Вы сами это утверждали.  
\- Вы меня узнали? – Обрадовался Фил. – Скажите, я вчера был у вас? С другом, да? Мы были очень пьяны? Я тут проснулся в каком-то зажописнке…  
\- Это должно было развеять ваши сомнения, мистер Хендрикс, - перебила его девушка.  
Фил решил, что не понял смысла ее слов.  
\- Что? Мисс, послушайте, мне всего лишь надо узнать, что я вчера делал в вашем заведении? Я не из тех людей…  
\- Именно поэтому вы оказались там, где оказались. – Прозвучало в ответ. – Мы предоставили вам уникальный шанс, мистер Хендрикс. Не думайте, что это обычное дело для нас.  
-Какое дело? – Филу хотелось шандарахнуть трубкой о тумбочку. Мелодичный голос девушки и ее неясные ответы вызывали неконтролируемое раздражение. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но от мерзкого запаха ему стало дурно. Даже в морг нельзя приходить на пустой желудок, а этот запах, пожалуй, будет похуже.  
\- У вас есть время до следующего полнолуния, мистер Хендрикс. Если продержитесь, то получите вознаграждение. Если нет – ну, вы сами этого хотели. Искренне желаю вам удачи, мы будем следить за развитием событий.  
В ухо ударили короткие гудки.  
\- Что за херня? – Фил несколько секунд смотрел на трубку, пытаясь понять хоть что-то из того, что говорила девушка. Получалось не очень. Он потер руками лицо, несколько раз хлопнул себя по щекам.  
\- Так, ладно, пора отсюда сваливать. Может хоть Торн более вменяем сегодня… - пробормотал Фил и направился к выходу из квартиры.  
Едва он дошел до входной двери, как в нее раздался громкий стук. Фил не вздрогнул, но настороженно взглянул на дверь. Он находился черт знает в чьей квартире, и понятия не имел, кто это может быть. Поэтому он замер и прислушался, размышляя, что ответить нежданным посетителям, если те спросят, какого черта он здесь делает. За дверью раздавалось приглушенное переругивание, насколько он мог уловить, а затем чей-то уверенный голос с чуть протяжными нотками произнес:  
\- Откройте, полиция.  
Фил уставился на дверь и прикусил губу.  
\- Что за херня? – Уже в который раз прошептал он. А затем повернул замок и дернул дверь, придавая себе уверенный вид.  
В конце концов, он давно имел тесные отношения с полицией и знал, чего можно от них ожидать. В крайнем случае, он всегда может сослаться на Торна. Все не могло быть так уж плохо, правда?


	2. Реальность

Нет, все однозначно было не плохо. Все было еще хуже, - к такому выводу Фил пришел спустя пять минут.  
\- Барри Вайсс? – Спросил его полицейский, показывая удостоверение. «Потрер Нэш» - прочитал Фил, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Интересно, в каком участке водятся такие красивые и ухоженные копы? Второй был менее ухоженным, он отодвинул красавчика с дороги и спросил, скорее в приказном тоне:  
\- Мы войдем?  
Фил промолчал, пытаясь сообразить, почему они назвали его чужим именем. Он решил, что так зовут парня, кому принадлежит эта помойка, и напряженно размышлял, стоит ли говорить, что он оказался здесь случайно или, раз уж такое дело, притвориться этим Барри Вайссом, чтобы не отвечать на лишние вопросы, ответы на которые он сам не знал.  
«Не буду пока ничего говорить, посмотрим, что происходит. Если что, попрошу связаться с Торном».  
Оба полицейских обыскивали его квартиру. Тьфу, не его. Фил мысленно выругался. Еще не хватало думать об этой помойке как о «своей квартире». Нет уж, его уютные апартаменты в черно-бело-красных тонах были именно тем местом, где он мечтал жить. Интересно, как скоро он сможет туда добраться?  
Фил решил, что как только полицейские уйдут, он отправится домой. Он вспомнил, что удостоверение Нэша выглядело как у копов с Юго-Запада и это придало ему уверенности, что он все же находится в Лондоне и даже недалеко от родного района.   
\- Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Вайсс? – Поинтересовался Нэш, подходя к нему и заглядывая в глаза. Фил моргнул, не отводя взгляд. Нэш был серьезен, на его лице читалось тщательно скрываемое презрение. И Фил мысленно проклинал этого Вайсса за то, что теперь этот милый полицейский считает его, Фила, таким убогим засранцем. К ним подошел второй полицейский и тоже уставился на Фила, причем весьма недружелюбно.  
Фил вздохнул. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы сказать этим копам правду и заодно попросить подкинуть его до дома, но не был уверен, что день не продолжится для него в камере для допросов. Но с другой стороны, позволить им и дальше считать его придурком, которому принадлежит эта хата было бы совсем неразумно. Кто знает, что этот Вайсс натворил.  
В итоге Фил предпочел сказать правду.  
\- Я не Барри Вайсс. – Сказал он. Нэш приподнял бровь, а второй коп фыркнул и покрутил пальцем у виска, наклоняясь к нему.  
\- Психа решил изображать, Барри? Не поможет. – Он выглядел весьма угрожающе, но Фил уже насмотрелся на страшных и злых копов, поэтому не впечатлился представлением. Нэш дернул напарника за рукав.  
\- Перестань, Брент. Может у человека и впрямь амнезия.  
Брент обернулся и рявкнул.  
\- Спятил? Амнезия? У этого?  
\- Послушайте, - вмешался Фил, - у меня нет амнезии, вернее есть, но… черт, я просто не Вайсс!  
Они посмотрели на него: Нэш с сочувствующе-недоверчивым лицом, а Брент – едва сдерживая гнев.  
\- Меня зовут Фил Хендрикс. – Продолжил Фил, стараясь говорить спокойно «Что б я еще раз так нажирался! Убью Торна!», - Я патологоанатом, сотрудничаю с Новым Скотланд Ярдом, вы можете позвонить туда и спросить детектива Тома Торна. Он подтвердит, что я – это я.  
\- Я тебе сейчас позвоню, - угрожающе произнес Брент, наклоняясь к нему. Фил не пошевелился. – Кончай чушь гнать.  
\- Как иначе вы узнаете, вру я или говорю правду? – Фил пожал плечами, - позвоните, и вам подтвердят.  
Нэш задумчиво кивнул.   
\- Хорошо. Мы позвоним в Скотланд Ярд. У вас в квартире есть телефон?  
\- Это не моя квартира, - отозвался Фил, - а телефон на тумбочке.  
\- Если ты не Вайсс, и это не твоя квартира, - начал Брент, пока Нэш отправился звонить, - то какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – В его голосе звучало недоверие, словно он и не подразумевал возможность того, что Фил говорил правду.  
\- Мы с детективом Торном выпили вчера. – Фил отошел от Брента, ему не нравилось, когда люди нарушают его личное пространство. Особенно столь негативно настроенные люди. – Отмечали удачно раскрытое дело. – Брент следовал за ним, и Фил скрестил руки на груди, - а потом я проснулся здесь и ничего не помню о вчерашней ночи. Перебрали наверное.  
\- Брент, - подал голос Нэш. На его лице было угрюмое выражение. Брент подошел к напарнику, и они о чем-то тихо посовещались. Фил пристально наблюдал за ними, гадая, что же в Скотланд ярде могли такого сказать. Неужели Торн сегодня тоже не вышел на работу? Черт.  
Наконец Нэш подошел к нему.  
\- Наши коллеги из Скотланд Ярда говорят, что детектива по имени Том Торн у них нет и никогда не было, так что, Барри, я склоняюсь к тому, что ты врешь.  
Фил смотрел на него несколько секунд, переваривая информацию, а потом нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Ну и шуточки у вас. А я уж поверил.  
\- Он не шутил. – Грубо рявкнул Брент. – Так что завязывай ломать комедию, Барри. Мы все о тебе знаем.  
\- Тише, - Нэш подался вперед, загораживая Фила от Брента. – Твои методы слишком варварские, Брент. – Он обратился к Филу, который стоял с совершенно растерянным видом, пытаясь собрать в одно целое кусочки информации. – Послушай, мы ни в чем тебя не обвиняем, нам просто нужно выяснить несколько моментов…   
Происходящее было слишком странным для того, чтобы быть реальность, и он ущипнул себя. Ну да, как будто ему мог присниться такой идиотский сон. На ум пришли слова девушки из «Полнолуния»: «Потому вы и оказались здесь». Глаза Фила округлились и он, не слушая перепалку Нэша и Брента, обогнул их и подошел к телефону, по памяти набирая номер «Полнолуния». Оба полицейских замолчали и уставились на него.  
\- Кому это ты звонить вздумал… - начал Брент, но Фил отмахнулся, замечая, что Нэш смотрит на него заинтересованно. Нэш что-то тихо сказал Бренту, и тот немного успокоился. Между ними в воздухе витало такое сексуальное напряжение, что будь ситуация чуть попроще Фил бы рассмеялся. Он сразу понял, что Нэш гей, это было видно в каждом его движении, в оценивающем взгляде, в прикосновениях к напарнику. Который каждый раз напрягался, когда тонкие пальцы Нэша касались его. Фил мог бы посмеяться над тем, как очевидно Брент хотел своего красивого коллегу-гея и тщательно скрывал это даже от самого себя.  
Фил слушал длинные гудки в трубке, размышляя о том, что встреться они при менее странных обстоятельствах, он бы обязательно пофлиртовал с Нэшем, уж очень тот был…. Элегантный. Аристократичный. Изящный. Черт. Фил прикусил губу. «Не о том думаешь, приятель. Ты по уши…» На том конце раздался щелчок, и тот же голос ответил.  
\- Мистер Хендрикс, ваши звонки сюда совершенно напрасны.  
\- Послушайте, - Фил еле сдерживался, чтобы не повысить тон, он прикрыл трубку ладонью и отвернулся от пристальных взглядов полицейских. – Объясните мне, что за хрень происходит и я перестану звонить! Где я, черт возьми, и как с этим связаны вы?  
\- В Лондоне. – Ответила девушка так, словно это было очевидно. Вы задаете не те вопросы, мистер Хендрикс.  
\- Вы можете подтвердить, что меня так зовут? Слушайте, если вы ничего не объясняете, так хотя бы…  
\- Извините, ваше время истекло. Мы обязательно увидимся в следующее полнолуние, мистер Хендрикс. А пока – наслаждайтесь новой жизнью  
Короткие гудки неприятно резанули ухо, и Фил поморщился, вещая трубку. Посмотрел на Нэша.  
\- Если это и розыгрыш, то он совсем не смешной. – Сказал он тихо.  
\- Мне тоже так кажется. Барри, - ответил Нэш. Брент молчал, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Я не Барри. – Четко ответил Фил, потирая лицо руками. – Боже. Сколько раз мне это повторять. Я не зваю, кто такой Барри и как он выглядит.  
\- Посмотри в зеркало – узнаешь, - буркнул Брент. Это застало Фила врасплох.  
\- Что? – переспросил он.  
Нэш подошел к неми, вынимая из кармана лист бумаги с досье и фотографией. На Фила смотрело его собственное лицо, чуть моложе, возможно, без седины в волосах, с каким-то маниакальных выражением в глазах, но…  
\- Боже, - все, что смог выдавить Фил, разглядыя фото.  
\- Хватит прикидываться! – Брент снова был в агрессивном настроении. Фил тяжело вздохнул. Ему очень не хотелось верить в реальность происходящего. Очень. Но, похоже. Ему придется пеерсмотреть свой взгляд на действительность. Он вздохнул еще раз, снова взглянул на фото Вайсса, на полицейских, оглядел квартиру. Мысленно выругался от души, но вслух произнес:  
\- Мы можем куда-нибудь уйти из этой вонючей дыры? Я бы не отказался проверить, существует ли в этом Лондоне моя квартира.  
Брент хотял что-то сказать, но Нжш опередил его.  
\- Да, конечно. Как вы говорите вас зовут? Фил?  
Хендрикс кивнул. Это все казалось игрой «хороший коп/плохой коп», но все же, Нэш ему нравился. По крайней мере, ему Фил мог попытаться что-то объяснить. Потом. Когда сам убедит себя в том, что это не бред.


	3. Vision

Разумеется, по тому адресу, что назвал Фил, не было его квартиры. Нет, квартира там была, и вполне себе уютная квартира, но там жила миловидная девушка, которая открыла им дверь только после того, как Нэш показал ей свое удостоверение в глазок. И которая с недоумением посмотрела на них, когда Фил закрыл лицо руками и в несколько прыжков спустился по лестнице, выбегая на свежий воздух. Его мутило. «Мне это снится. Или я просто так нажрался, что у меня глюки». Он пытался дышать глубоко и ровно, не срываясь на истерический смех, который все равно проскальзывал в его хриплых выдохах.  
«Такого не может быть. Этого просто не бывает. Не-бы-ва-ет».   
Фил дернул себя за волосы. Боль немного привела его в чувство, и он выпрямился, оборачиваясь на свой…вернее уже чужой подъезд. Брент с Нэшем смотрели на него и о чем-то перешептывались. Фил догадывался, что они считают его сумасшедшим, и не поверят ни единому слову. Черт, он сам себе не верил, так как он сможет убедить их? И убедить в чем? Они считают, что он – некий Вайсс, о котором он в первый раз слышал, и который, судя по всему, натворил что-то весьма нехорошее. Он каким-то мистическим образом (Фил мысленно хихикнул) оказался в его квартире, потому что своей у него, как выяснилось, больше нет. А еще ему было нехорошо, солнце резало глаза, а ноги подкашивались. Филу пришлось подойти к подъезду, чтобы спрятаться от яркого света.  
«Я все же не точная копия этого Вайсса, - с облегчением подумал Фил, вспоминая фотографию своего двойника. – Он явно моложе. И… да! Татуировки и пирсинг! Ну хоть не зря я их делал… - Он еле сдержал истерический смешок, - Интересно все же, в чем его подозревают».   
За то время, что они ехали в полицейской машине до дома Фила, а вернее, до того места, которое раньше где-то когда-то было его домом, оба полицейских молчали, только изредка перекидываясь парой фраз между собой. Но то, как они оба смотрели на него… Фил поежился. Если во взгляде Нэша еще можно было уловить легкий интерес и даже какое-то сочувствие, то Брент… он смотрел на него с открытой ненавистью и презрением.  
\- Как вы говорите вас зовут? – Голос Нэша прозвучал слишком близко, и Фил вздрогнул, осознав, что продолжает тянуть себя за волосы, а Нэш стоит рядом и участливо смотрит на него. Хотя… к этому участию всн равно примешивалось подозрение. Фил глубоко вдохнул, и почувствовал легкое головокружение. Ему ужасно хотелось пить. Он оперся ладонью о шершавую стену подъезда, стараясь дышать ровно. Перед глазами плясали яркие разноцветные круги, подташнивало, на коже выступил холодный пот, и Фил, будучи врачом, хоть и не лечившим живых, прекрасно знал, что это симптомы обезвоживания и надвигающегося обморока.   
\- Вам нехорошо? – Голос Нэша звучал словно сквозь вату. Прикосновение к его плечу тоже казалось каким-то ирреальным. Фил знал, что главное сосредоточиться на чем-то, уцепиться за реальность и не закрывать глаза. Он попытался закрепить внимание на уверенной хватке Нэша на его плече, на то, как его пальцы вдавливаются в кожу, даже сквозь рубашку, на ветерке, обдувающем кожу, и смог пробормотать:  
\- Мне… просто нужно воды.  
\- Да, конечно. – Прикосновение исчезло, - и Фил почувствовал, что начинает уплывать. Он прислонился головой к стене, ощущая как быстро стучит сердце, отдаваясь во всем теле, он успел насчитать 130 ударов, прежде, чем перед его глазами возникло видение.  
 _Он видел себя. Вернее кого-то, очень на него похожего. Фил понял, что это и есть Барри Вайсс, по его безумному блеску в глазах и кривоватой ухмылке. Вайсс стоял в его квартире, восхищенно разглядывая обстановку.  
\- Ух ты ж, - бормотал он, - ууу. Нифига ж себе! _

_Он не выглядел слишком удивленным, и Фил невольно подумал, из-за того ли, что Вайсс действительно псих и не цепляется за реальность происходящего или из-за того, что он знал о том, куда и как попал, гораздо больше самого Фила._

 _Вайсс покрутил в руках фотографию, стоявшую у Фила на тумбочке – они с Торном смеялись с изображения, и Фил прекрасно помнил, когда был сделан этот снимок – на вечеринке по случаю его юбилея._

 _– Надо же! Вот это хата!  
Он расхохотался, запрокидывая голову. Потом порылся в карманах и вытащил оттуда телефон Фила.   
\- Хмм. Что тут у нас? – Как раз в этот момент телефон зазвонил, и Вайсс недолго думая открыл крышечку, отвечая на звонок. На экране мигало «Торн». - Аллоо. Да. – Он широко ухмылялся. – Да, конечно. Угу, классно посидели. Что с голосом? Ну, пить меньше надо. Ни черта не помню о вчерашнем вечере. Угу. Конечно.   
Он закрыл телефон и кинул его на кровать, прыгая следом и начиная кататься простыням, заливисто смеясь.   
\- Коп значит! Ну-нууу. В этом мире я копов еще не мочил. Будет первый.   
Вайсс замер и Филу показалось, что он смотрит прямо ему в глаза. На лице Барри появилась пугающая усмешка.  
\- Надеюсь ты там развлечешь, Фиииил, - произнес он с протяжными интонациями и подмигнул. - Я собираюсь развлечься на полную катушку. Мммм полнолуние еще не скоро, хах, - и он снова захохотал._  
Фил сидел на земле, прислонившись к стене подъезда, его трясло, кожа покрылась липким потом, он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Нэша и протянутую руку с бутылкой воды. Фил схватил ее, делая несколько жадных глотков. Его колотило. Он резко запрокинул голову, ударяясь затылком о стену, и наконец выдавил сквозь зубы, пытаясь справится с эмоциями. Со страхом за Тома. За то, что этот псих сделает в его мире. В его мире. Это звучало неправильно.  
\- Твою мать, ублюдок скотина!  
\- Простите?  
Нэш смотрел на него с недоумением.  
\- Вайсс, - выдохнул Фил, сжимая бутылку так, что вода выплеснулась ему на рубашку. – Вайсс…  
\- Вайсс? – переспросил Нэш, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. – Вы вспомнили ваше имя?  
\- Это не мое имя! – Фил поставил бутылку рядом с собой на землю и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Нэш вопросительно смотрел на него, но молчал. Фил стянул с себя рубашку, демонстрируя Нэшу  татуировки на руке, узоры, охватывающие предплечье, плечо и часть груди. – Видите? У вашего Вайсса есть такое? Это настоящие, могу вас заверить! И узоры я выбирал сам. Другой такой татуировки просто нет.  
Нэш протянул руку, словно хотел прикоснуться к чернилам на коже Фила, но быстро отдернул руку, смутившись. Он выглядел так, словно напряженно что-то обыдумывал.

«Это не так сложно, идиот! – Мысленно застонал Фил, молясь, чтобы Нэш просто поверил. – Господи, ну ты же выглядишь вполне адекватным человеком! Боже!»

\- На теле Вайсса нет татуировок, - наконец пробормотал Нэш, хмурясь, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Брента, сидящего за рулем машины и нетерпеливо постукивающего пальцами по рулю. – И пирсинга тоже нет, - взгляд Нэша задержался на левом соске Фила, с серебряным колечком в нем. Филу показалось, что на щеках Нэша выступил румянец.  
\- Вот! Именно! – с облегчением выдохнул Фил. – Я не Вайсс.  
\- Но тогда почему вы так похожи? Почему вы были в его квартире? И почему вы назвали нам чужой адрес? – Нэш пристально смотрел на него, пытаясь понять… Фил слабо улыбнулся. Да, он тоже был бы не прочь понять, что вообще происходит.  
\- Послушайте, детектив Нэш… - Фил взял бутылку и плеснул водой себе на лицо и волосы, потряс головой, разбрызгивая воду. Нэш поспешно отвернулся. Фил застегнул рубашку, хотя ему очень хотелось смутить детектива еще больше, например, полив воду себе на грудь. Он знал, что прилипшая к влажному телу рубашка будет смотреться на нем отнюдь не плохо. «Идиот. – Подумал он. – Теперь понятно. Совсем крыша поехала». – Я попытаюсь вам все объяснить, но не здесь. Мне… особо некуда пойти кроме той помойки, так что если хотите, мы можем вернуться туда, и…  
\- Нет! Боже! – Нэш поморщился. – Только не туда. – Фил мысленно согласился с ним. – Я думаю, бар подойдет, нам всем не помешает выпить. – Нэш бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на своего коллегу. – Хотя, сержанту Бренту, пожалуй, не стоит присоединяться к нам. Он иногда бывает… несдержанным, когда выпьет.  
Фил еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Ну еще бы! Он и в трезвом состоянии вел себя не слишком адекватно.  
\- У меня нет денег, - пробормотал Фил, начиная осознавать всю нелепость ситуации. Ни денег, ни документов, н крыши над головой. Еще и видения мучают.   
\- Я заплачу, - Нэш улыбнулся. – Но с вас честный рассказ обо всем, что с вами произошло. Я хочу знать, почему вы выглядите как Барри Вайсс и находились в его квартире.   
\- Я расскажу все, что знаю. – Фил поднялся, держась за стену. – Только нам потребуется много выпивки, чтобы в то поверить.  
Он посмотрел на Нэша, который тоже встал и находился очень близко, словно намереваясь подхватить Фила, если тому снова станет нехорошо. Боже… Нэш был хорош. Темно-лиловая рубашка, галстук, аккуратно уложенные волосы, пронзительные зеленые глаза, приоткрытые губы… Фил заставил себя отвернуться, чтобы не начать открыто флиртовать. Сейчас была совершенно не подходящая ситуация. А жаль.   
\- Я поговорю с сержантом Брентом, и вызову такси. Вы не упадете в обморок?  
Фил покачал головой, глядя себе под ноги. Несмотря на всю эту нелепую и дурацкую ситуацию, ему начинало казаться, что это может обернуться в весьма захватывающее приключение…   
Пока он не вспомнил безумную улыбку Вайсса, и его разговор с Томом.  
\- Блядь! – Фил зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Он ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Он был здесь, где-то в параллельной реальности, или еще черт знает где… А Вайсс – там. С Торном. Который, разумеется, с первого взгляда все поймет, но…

Фил был уверен, что Том может постоять за себя, но чувство тревоги не хотело исчезать, скрутившись где-то в солнечном сплетении.  

Решив, что Том не ребенок, и справится с Вайссом («пусть он его отделает хорошенько!»), а у него проблемы куда более насущные, Фил направился к Нэшу, который разговаривал с Брентом, быстро жестикулируя. Брент выглядел угрюмо, но в итоге кивнул, зло покосившись на Фила, который попытался выглядеть так невинно, как только мог. Судя по еще больше нахмурившемуся Бренту, получилось у него не очень.


	4. Bar

В такси они ехали молча. Фил старался не думать. Вообще ни о чем. Потому что едва он задумывался о всей этой ситуации, ему хотелось кричать от ее нелепости, и еще очень хотелось кого-то избить. Так как Нэша он бить не собирался, Фил предпочитал сохранять в голове блаженную пустоту.

Которая нарушилась в тот же самый момент, как они вышли из такси, привезшее их к бару «Рокс».

\- Твою мать, не может быть! – Выдохнул Фил, оборачиваясь на Нэша, и чуть не подпрыгивая на месте, - Этот тот же бар, где мы вчера зависали с Торном! Может здесь меня кто-то узнает! Бармен должен вспомнить!

Нэш прищурился и кивнул.

\- Вы уверены? Что это тот же бар?

\- Уверен! Конечно уверен! Я вчера здесь до полуночи проторчал, это я точно помню.

\- В таком случае, мистер Хендрикс, нам лучше войти и спросить, помнит ли вас персонал. Я часто здесь бываю с сержантом Брентом, так что меня они точно вспомнят. – Нэш потер лицо рукой, словно припоминая что-то.

Фил чуть не рассмеялся от радости, что Нэш так его назвал. Значит, он верит! Должен верить! А если бармен вспомнит его…и расскажет, что произошло… Надежды на это было мало, но все же.  
\- Фил. Просто Фил. – Фил чуть ли не бегом бросился к двери, но остановился на пороге, прежде, чем окунутся в ритмичную, но приглушенную музыку Рокса (именно за это Фил его и любил, и приходил сюда весьма часто – музыка здесь была прекрасна, и она была достаточно тихой, чтобы не мешать разговорам), и внимательно посмотрел на Нэша. – Спасибо.  
Тот приподнял бровь, но Фил уже шагнул внутрь. Нэш последовал за ним.  
В баре было немноголюдно, но обычно люди подтягивались часам к одиннадцати. Фил глянул на часы – только восемь вечера.

Они прошли к барной стойке, и бармен приветливо им улыбнулся, кивая Нэшу. А потом его взгляд остановился на Филе. Фил был уверен, что вчера здесь работал другой парень, но он не успел ничего сказать.

\- Вы! – Бармен недовольно фыркнул, - не думал, что вы сюда вернетесь! Вы хоть помните, что вчера тут устроили?!

Фил поморгал, недоуменно глядя на парня.

\- Э… если честно, нет. – Хотя он и помнил, что они с Торном ничего такого не вытворяли в этом баре.

\- Да ну! Амнезия развилась? Вы еще должны за три порции виски, кстати.

\- Что он натворил, Энди? – Вмешался Нэш. – Ты уверен, что это был он? Приглядись внимательно. У вчерашего парня были татуировки?

\- Татуировки? – Фыркнул Энди. – Да ну что, вы инспектор! Никаких татуировок, я хорошо запомнил. Он тут полночи почти голым расхаживал! Пока не пристал к какой-то девушке…

\- И что было дальше? – Фил триумфально посмотрел на Нэша, пытаясь выразить во взгляде: «Ха! Видишь! Я не мог сделать столько татуировок за одну ночь! Так что я абсолютно точно не Вайсс!»

\- Дальше? – Бармен пристально вгляделся в лицо Фила. – Так вы… Боже! Вы так похожи! Никогда бы не подумал… Простите!

\- Ничего. – Фил нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по стойке, - Ну так что было дальше?

\- Он пристал к девушке. Я думал, она начнет полицию звать, но нет, она его отвела куда-то в задние комнаты. Тогда я решил, что она шлюха, ну и пошел проверить. У нас, знаете ли, такое не практикуется. – Энди бросл быстрый взгляд на Нэша. Тот фыркнул.

\- Знаю я, что у вас тут практикуется, а что нет. Ты просто хотел, чтобы она тебе потом денег отстегнула. И?

\- И когда я зашел в подсобку, она была одна. Этого придурка не было. – Обиженно произнес Энди, явно задетый словами Нэша, - а уйти он не мог, там только одна дверь. Я спросил у девушки, но она просто рассмеялась и ответила, что он отправился в другой мир. Я решил, что она пьяная, и попросил выйти из подсобки. Она ушла. Все.

\- Спасибо, Энди. Если ты не возражаешь мы осмотрим подсобку. – В тоне Нэша не было вопросительных интонаций, и Энди сделал приглашающий жест. – Принеси нам туда бутылку бренди. – Он взглянул на Фила. – И чего-нибудь перекусить. Ты что любишь?

Фил пожал плечами.

\- Последний раз я ел вчера, так что сейчас я что угодно съем. Но у них здесь неплохие роллы. Я бы не отказался от Калифорнии.

\- Тогда принеси нам к бренди Калифорнию и куриные шашлычки.- Нэш бросил на стойку несколько купюр. – Сдачу оставь, ты нам помог.

Энди широко улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, инспектор Нэш! С вами всегда приятно общаться!

Они прошли в подсобку, которая больше напоминала небольшой кабинет. В ней стоял диван, кресло, стеллажи с папками, какие-то коробки на полу, и небольшой журнальный столик.

\- Мило, - фыркнул Фил, оглядываясь по сторонам, - сколько раз бывал в этом баре и ни разу сюда не забредал.

\- Как ни странно, я тоже, - Нэш выглядел теперь как настоящий коп. Он внимательно оглядел помещение, примечая малейшие детали, брезгливо приподнял одним пальцем пыльные коробки, заглядывая под них. – Не уверен, что мы что-то найдем здесь, но все же…

\- Да. Хотелось бы… - Фил наклонился, поднимая с пола черную карточку с изображением серебряного круга на ней. – Твою ж мать. Я так и знал.

Он протянул карточку Нэшу, и тот взял ее, коснувшись руки Фила кончиками пальцев.

\- Что это?

\- Визитка магического салона. Того же, в каком мы были с Томом вчера ночью. Они имеют прямое отношения к всему происходящему.

\- Адреса нет. – Нэш покрутил визитку в пальцах. – Ты звонил по этому телефону?

 Фил кивнул. Как раз в этот момент Энди принес выпивку и еду. Нжш разлил бренди по стаканам, и Фил набросился на роллы, уминая их с огромной скоростью и тараторя с набитым ртом, рассказывая Нэшу все, что он знал сам. Чем меньше бренди оставалось в бутылке, тем проще ему было говорить. Нэш слушал молча, не перебивая, только изредка открывал рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но останавливая себя. К тому моменту, когда бренди осталось на донышке бутылке, а пустые тарелки стояли друг на друге, Фил закончил свою быструю и невнятную речь и уставился на Нэша в ожидании реакции.

\- Мне нужно еще выпить. – Произнес Нэш, выливая остатки выпивки себе в стакан.

\- Ты мне веришь? – Фил отставил пустой стакан на стол. – Энди!!! – Завопил он. Нэш вздрогнул. Через пару секунд запыхавшийся бармен влетел в подсобку.

\- Что?!

\- Принеси нам еще бутылку, будь другом.

Энди кивнул, моргая на пустую бутылку на столе, и вышел, вернувшись спустя минуту с полной бутылкой Наполеона.

\- Пожалуйста.

Когда Энди вышел, Фил откупорил бутылку, плеснул себе в стакан бренди. Его рука немного дрожала.

\- Ну?

Нэш потер лицо рукой, и покрутил стакан в руке, прежде, чем ответить.

\- Это полный бред.

\- Да. – Фил кивнул. – Полный.

\- Но мне кажется, что я тебе верю.

\- Но это же чушь. – Фил уже не знал, в чем он хочет убедить Нэша – в том, что он говорит правду, или в том, что он сошел с ума.

\- Да. Полная чушь, - Нэш поднялся с кресла, сжимая в руках стакан, прошелся по подсобке, выглянул за дверь, на постепенно заполняющийся людьми бар. Потом подошел к дивану и присел рядом с Филом, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Но ты ведь говоришь правду.

Фил молча кивнул, не отводя взгляда от лица Нэша. Тот смотрел на него пристально, словно изучая.

\- Ты не так уж и похож на него.

\- Ну слава Богу, - хмыкнул Фил, проводя рукой по волосам. – Знаешь, когда я увидел его… ну, в своей галлюцинации, он показался мне полным психом.

\- Так и есть. – Нэш нахмурился. – Он… я не могу рассказать тебе деталей, но он больной урод.

\- В чем вы его подозреваете? – Когда ответа не последовало, Фил легонько прикоснулся к руке Нэша, сжимающей стакан, и тот дернулся, расплескивая бренди. – Да ладно, Нэш! После того, что я рассказал тебе, думаю, ты можешь поведать мне такую малость.

Нэш помолчал, а потом кивнул.

\- Ты прав. Ты застрял здесь на целый месяц, так что наверное должен быть в курсе. Мы думаем, что Вайсс убивает полицейских.

\- Ого, - присвистнул Фил. – Неудивительно, что твой коллега так на меня смотрел. Я понимаю.

\- Брент… он просто… он всегда такой. – Нэш слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ага, и он тебя хочет, - ляпнул Фил прежде, чем успел прикусить язык.

Нэш воззрился на него, приоткрыв рот. Его губы влажно блестели от алкоголя.

\- Боже. Прости. Я не… черт. Это не мое дело. – Забормотал Фил, проклиная себя. И это называется – хотел пофлиртовать! Идиот! – Я пойду…. Выйду.

Фил выскочил из подсобки, направляясь к туалету. К счастью, туалет оказался именно там, где и Фил его и помнил. В нем было пусто и прохладно, и Фил прислонился лбом к холодному зеркалу, остужая голову. Он посмотрел на свое отражение и… и окружающее потеряло свою четкость. Из зеркала на него смотрели глаза Вайсса. Его собственные глаза, но безумно блестящие.

Вайсс отошел от зеркала и поправил рубашку. «Эй! Это моя!» - Хотел закричать Фил. Вайсс прошелся по комнате, подошел к шкафу Фила и вытащил оттуда ящик, где Фил хранил свои запасные инструменты. Ему не очень нравилось держать набор скальпелей и щипцов дома, но иногда его вызывали на место преступления среди ночи, и не было никакой возможности заехать на работу.

Вайсс примерил скальпель в руке, взвесил его, провел пальцем по острию – кровь выступила моментально, Фил прекрасно знал, насколько они острые.

\- Недолго осталось, - протянул Вайсс, плюхаясь в кресло и отпивая из горлышка Джека Дэниэлса. Он уже выглядел весьма нетрезвым. – Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…

Фил едва не застонал от бессилия. Он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы выкинуть это ублюдка из своей квартиры и предупредить Торна. Черт. Фил, сжал кулаки так, что ему стало больно, и внезапно он увидел, что Вайсс поморщился, потирая руки о штаны.

Все еще не осознавая грань между видением и реальностью, Фил изо всех сил ударил кулаком о предполагаемую стену. Стена оказалась на месте, и боль от удара разлилась по всей руке. Вайсс из видения дернулся и выронил бутылку, которая с громких звоном упала на пол. Он схватился за руку, безмуно оглядываясь по сторонам и шипя проклятия. Фил едва не рассмеялся. «Так тебе, скотина!»

\- Фил? – Голос Нэша прозвучал очень близко, и Фил наконец открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Нэш стоял рядом с ним, а он сам опирался на раковину. На костяшках пальцев правой руки были ссадины, и хоть ему и было больно, Фил улыбнулся.

\- Он чувствует!

\- Что? – Нэш осторожно взял его руку и поднес ее под струю воды. Фил тихо зашипел. – Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Нэш! Этот ублюдок чувствует то же, что и я! Понимаешь?! – Фил не переставал улыбаться. – Я могу помешать ему навредить Тому! Если я смогу вызвать это видение еще раз… когда придет Том…

\- Я бы хотел думать, что ты бредишь, но очевидно нет, - пробормотал Нэш. – Слушай, уже поздно, это был тяжелый день, и раз тебе некуда пойти, можешь остаться у меня.

Фил воззрился на Нэша.

\- Правда? Ты пустишь незнакомца себе в дом? А вдруг я псих?

\- Ну если хочешь, можешь остаться на улице. – Нэш пожал плечами и повернулся к двери. Фил быстро догнал его.

\- Я пошутил! Я… спасибо тебе за все, правда!

\- Не за что. – Нэш взглянул на него. – Я не знаю, почему верю в ту чушь, что ты несешь, но… Ты мне нравишься.

Нэш вышел и Фил, замерев на последних словах, несколько секунд стоял не двигаясь и обдумывая их. А потом бросился догонять Нэша. У него будет время это выяснить. Пока Нэш был крайне и даже более чем любезен и добр. И Фил впервые за долгий сегодняшний день порадовался тому, что его занесло в параллельную реальность Лондона.


End file.
